Tidal Wave (My main OC)
This is my OC! Don't use without my permission and don't steal because I know you hackers are out there and if you do you will have to face the wrath of Wave! Trust me, it gets ugly. • Appearance • Wave's main color is a bit of a darker blue. She has a light under belly and very dark blue horns and claws. She has teal glow-in-the-dark stripes. She also has emerald eye color. • Personality • Wave is crazy, weird, and LOVES to yell. Basically everything about her (literally) screams extrovert. She's not crazy in a bad way, just gets very excited very easily. If her BFF Amber is not close by, Wave will start to freak out. She is very close to her. But Wave hates Amber's other friend, Coyote. Coyote is a SandWing who walked onto her "turf" and now Wave is certain that he is evil. Wave has a very weird obsession over Darkstalker. • History • Wave hatched in a little hut next to a pond near Jade Mountain. She had two other sisters and one brother, but they didn't survive for very long. Wave became an only child. Her mother, Aqua, was very stern. Wave doesn't really remember her father because Aqua kicked him out for telling her she had bad parenting skills. When Wave grew up her mother taught her to fly. She told Wave to climb up a tree and jump off of it till she figured out to fly. It took some painful tries but she finally got the hang of it. But Wave could never figure out how to land! Later, when Wave was collecting sticks for her mother, she heard something in the bush. She went over to see what it was. It turned out that this would be her BFF for the rest of her life. In the bush was a little MudWing dragonet known as Amber. Ever since then they would sneak out to play. When Wave was four, Aqua decided to move back to the SeaWing palace because she couldn't take Wave anymore. That same year Amber was moving to Jade Mountain Academy! Wave was quite lonely. Then one day when Wave was at the market, she saw another SeaWing there. His name was Hurricane. He was just as crazy as she was. They became mates and lived happy.. for about a year. Then he decided to see what it was like inside a hurricane! He never came back. One day when Wave was talking to Amber when she was over for a stay and to take a break from Jade Mountain Academy, she heard someone coming. She jumped into the pond to see who was coming. It was a SandWing. This is where their rival began. This SandWing's name was Coyote. He was part of Amber's Winglet. When he went to see what was in the pond, Wave jumped on top of him! "MY PRISONER!" She yelled. Luckily Amber came and made sure Tidal Wave didn't rip Coyote to shreds. The Next year Wave had an egg! In the egg were two twin dragonets. When they hatched Wave called them Splash and Bubbles. They had their mother's craziness. Poor Auntie Amber would come for visits only to be crushed by screaming dragons.. Including Wave! • Relationships • Aqua: Tidal Wave never really liked her mother that much. She was always making her do work and bossing her around. She was quite relieved, but also a little sad, when her mother moved away. Amber: Ever since they met when they were very young they have been inseparable. Some how Amber can stand all of Wave's yelling! Hurricane: Even though they only knew each other for one year, they loved each other. Splash and Bubbles: Wave loves her children very much and would risk her life for them. Coyote: There is nothing much to say. Wave hates his guts Marlin: Wave thinks her cousin is a bit weird, but she loves him anyway GALLERY COMIC.JPG|A Comic Amber DA MudWing did IMG 5429-0.jpg|Headshot IMG 5432.jpg|RIPNAMI is meh fav ship IMG 5431.jpg|Wave meeting Coyote IMG 5430.JPG|Humanized Amber and Wave IMG 5829.jpg|Wave Comic Humanized.JPG.octet-stream.jpg|Amber and Wave humanized/ drawn by Amber DA MudWing :) IMG_5449.JPG|Headshot of Tidal Wave by AshtheSmokewing on Quotev IMG_5448.JPG|Amber and Wave flying in the sunset by AshTheSmokeWing on Quotev|link=by AshTheSmokeWing Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas